


Snare

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Interspecies, Year of Troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinca is bait, and Nell hunts. (Short version.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snare

**Author's Note:**

> This is the short version: Spy's Pay is the full explicit version.

Title: Snare  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters/Pairing: Pervinca Took and a Ruffian  
Rating: PG-13 for themes; deeply dubious consent, though nonexplicit.  
Based on: Life during wartime.  
Disclaimer: Hobbits belong to themselves and to the Professor, not to any Man nor to me.

 

"Ain't it lucky," the kneeling Ruffian said, breath hot on Pervinca's face despite the evening breeze, "we're just out here alone? If I'd had my crew of lads along when I caught you, well, I'd've had to _share_."

Pervinca gritted her teeth and didn't reply. He couldn't've caught her if she hadn't been purposely noisy on her way through the bushes; by gloating on his prize, grinning as he squeezed her arms, he was missing the half-dozen hobbits slipping behind him, quick and quiet on their errands. Even when he pushed her sleeves up to rub his rough hands over her crawling skin, she kept her feet planted steady on dusty grass and neither spoke nor cried.

This was not the company she would have chosen for a summer's or any evening, denting her cheek with his nose-tip and humming pleasure as he breathed her in, and the thought made hysterical laughter bubble in her throat. But she would not lose herself to hysterics, Pervinca reminded herself, even as she shuddered.

"Why so silent, pretty bit?" He let go her arm, only to push that hand into her hair, and she breathed sharply and didn't whimper, not even when he tightened his grip to a pull. "It's all nice and private here, you can scream as you like."

Pervinca would not scream, and risk drawing his fellow Men, risk hobbits coming to her aid who didn't know the plan. She would not, even with his hand on her throat, coarse-tipped fingers on her skin, and her body's twist away from his touch just worsened the pull on her tight-held hair. She would not scream and give him that satisfaction, even as his sour breath curled over her chin. Soon enough the messengers would be on their way and Nell's archers could retrieve her, till then Vinca would hold this Ruffian's gaze. Over his shoulder and twenty yards up she saw a hobbit's foot vanish into the bushes. She could do this, she repeated in her thought, as she swallowed against the heaving in her belly. She could.

So Pervinca didn't scream, nor whimper, nor cry out, as the Man groped down over her collarbones, chuckling deep in his throat, his thick fingers dragging in her hair. She shut her eyes and bit her lip and held herself still against shudders when he brushed his chapped mouth over her cheek, his chuckle nasty as he licked her, his raspy beard scratching her face. She could see this task through, she told herself, clenching her fists tight, and she would.


End file.
